The Wedding
by breathewithoutyou
Summary: Finally. Jude and Tommy are finally getting married. Join the ride as we see them walk down the altar, party at a reception, and battle a drunk Jamie? What? Read and find out what happens when an ex-boybander and a rockstar get hitched. One-shot!


**Author's Note: This is my new one-shot! Hope you like it! It's very long, but very good! It's my favorite story! Please review. Hope you like it. **

The Groom's POV

"Man? Are you sure about this?" my oldest friend and colleague asked me for the seventh

time.

"You know I am. She's the only girl I have ever loved, the only girl I have ever wanted..."

"And the only girl you couldn't have," Kwest said interrupting my speech.

"Until now," I retorted.

He smiled.

"So... you're sure you are sure about this?" he asked again.

I groaned.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJ

The Bride's POV

Meanwhile

"Are you sure about this?" my sister asked for the seventh time.

"You know I've loved him from the first time I've met him. It's always been him," I said as I

pictured my perfect soon to be husband.

"Yeah... yeah I know. I am just being your sister. I don't want you to regret this," she said

to me as she poofed my veil.

"I won't," I whispered.

"It's time," my dad said as he opened the door to the dressing room.

I took in a deep breath, turned to to the mirror one last time, and then walked into my

father's arms.

"I love you, Daddy," I whispered.

"Love you too kid. Love you, too," he whispered into my hair.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Tommy's POV

"T, man. It's time," he told me.

I took a deep breath, turned to the mirror for the last time to check my hair, and turned to

Kwest.

I pulled him into a "man hug" and together we walked to the alter.

He whispered to me "It's not too late to back out."

"I wouldn't dare to try," I whispered back, smiling.

"Yeah, she'd probably injure you if you tried anything now," Kwest said, laughing.

Then, the organ started playing and little Anna walked down

the aisle throwing rose petals. She looked exactly looked exactly like her father, poor kid. Sadie

followed her downdown the aisle. She was beautiful.

I whispered to Kwest, "Pick up your jaw, man." The line he told me only five years ago...

and now look where we are.

He remembered and smiled as he saw Anna wrap her little body around her mother's leg.

Anna said "Hi Daddy," and everyone laughed. Kwest waved to her and motioned for her to be quiet.

Sadie's ring caught the light and sparkled. 6 years and they were still going strong. Sadie's baby

bump was showing even though searched high and low for the loosest dress possible. Sadie

didn't want to steal the limelight.

Everyone stood as Jude appeared at the opening of the church doors with her dad on her

arm.

She was... breathtakingly beautiful. She was my everything.

She reached the altar and her dad planted a kiss on her cheek and told me in his stern

fatherly voice of his to "Treat her well." I nodded and took Jude's hand as we both turned to Peagan.

We had decided to write our own vows. We never were the most tradititional couple.

Peagan turned to me and I began to speak.

"Jude, we all know that I've had a heck of a life," I paused for everyone to laugh," But, now

as I look at you, I realize that being here with you... this is how I want to spend every minute left of

it. Just being with you. I know I have hurt you in the past, but I promise I will never again hurt

you. You are my future Jude. You are my everything," I told her, staring directly into her blue eyes

now filled with tears threatening to fall. I brushed a tear off her cheek.

It was her turn. "You know the first day I met you, I swore it was the worst day of my life. I

mean... I had to make music with some butt shaking ex-popstar," Once again everyone laughed,

including me, "But, now I know that that day was the best day of my life. I got to meet you," her

voice broke a little, "You were the last person I ever imagined myself marrying, but now I can't

imagine myself with anyone but you. I love you Tommy; always have, always will." she whispered.

The tears were coming down heavily now. I slowly rubbed soothing circles on the back of her hand.

Peagan handed me the ring I chose for her. I had engraved "Forever yours," on it. I slipped

it onto her ring finger as I told her "You had me from the day you looked at me with your red

hair and passion filled blue eyes. You had me the first time you met me and called me 'Little

Tommy Q," pause for laughter, "You were and always will be the only person to stand up to me.

You always call me on my crap and you are always there to help me fix my mistakes. You will

always be my girl," I told her.

Jude got the ring she decided on for me. She wouldn't tell me anything about it. She

grabbed my hand and slowly slipped the ring onto my finger as she told me, "I used to wonder why I

loved you, why everythime you would do something to screw us up, or to hurt me, why I would just

take you back. Then, I realized that's what true love is. It isn't perfect and it definitely isn't easy.

Being in true, real love means that when you look at your life two, three years ahead you can't even

think to imagine a life without the other person. True love is when you can convey every single

feeling you have for me in just one look. True love is when I look at just your facial expression and I

knew exactly what you are thinking and how you are feeling. True love isn't knowing every secret

about the other person, it's understanding that you have secrets and knowing that you will tell me

someday. I am deeply in love with you Tommy, and I know you love me too. What we have is never

going away," she said. Because of her speech; I don't think there was a dry eye in the place, me

included. It was her turn to wipe away my tears.

We didn't even hear Peagan say "I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the

bride." We were lost in our own world. I pulled her towards me and her lips and mine collided

They molded perfectly together and her hands were lost in my hair. It wasn't until I heard Kwest

clear his throat that we realized where we were. We stepped apart, still holding hands. I lifted my

other hand to cradle her cheek, I soflty caressed the blush that had grown there. Peagan turned to

our friends and family and said, "It is my pleasure to **finally** introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas

DuTois." Everyone cheered; Spied, Wally, and Kyle were definitely the loudest. Jude turned to

Peagan; we had all heard the "finally," but she just laughed. It was true we had waited a while to get

married. I grabbed her hand and we walked through the crowd of people to the limo, which would

take us to the party. We walked through the pounds of rice being thrown at us and I opened the

limo for her and she pulled me into the car.

"So Mrs. DuTois what do you want to do now?" I asked suggestively.

She rolled her eyes. "This," she said before pulling me into a kiss.

"I love you," I whispered as we broke apart, my forehead was touching hers.

"Really? I didn't know," she said sarcastically, but smiling so I knew she was joking.

"That's not really nice to say to your husband!" I said before tickiling her foot as she took off

her heels.

"Stop," she said laughing.

"Nah, I don't think I will," I laughed.

"I'll do anything," she said.

"Anything?" I asked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," she murmured.

"I don't think I will," I said again.

She placed a kiss on my lips.

"Good enough?" she asked hopefully.

"Is it ever?" I asked jokingly.

She laughed.

"So... now that we are married, am I allowed to look at my secret ring?" I asked.

"Okay, but as long as you promise not to take it off ever again," She told me.

"I promise," I said before taking the ring off my finger. "Looks pretty normal to me," I noted.

"Look in the inside," she told me softly.

I did. On the inside of the ring it was engraved with the words "I Still Love You."

A tear escaped from my eyes.

"Do you like it?" she asked softly.

"I love it," I whispered, "It's perfect."

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Tommy's POV

We were posed at the entrance of the hotel we rented out. We were waiting for Kwest to

announce our arrival. When we heard the cue Jude's arm latched onto mine and we walked through

the doors and down the staircase of the hotel reception hall.

"So I just heard that the happy couple just arrived, so I would like to introduce my best

friend and his new wife; please welcome Mr. and Mrs. DuTois!" Kwest said as we walked down the

steps.

"Don't let me fall," Jude whispered into my ear.

"I won't," I told her.

We made it down the steps without tripping and we were escorted to the wedding party

table. Kwest sat next to me and Sadie sat next to Jude. SME was sitting with us as well.

"So hows it feel to officially be 'Lady Squinty Frown?" Spied asked Jude.

"Hahaha," Jude said before placing a kiss on my cheek.

"So we should probably go say hi to people," Jude whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I whispered back.

We walked to the table closest to us.

"Georgia," Jude squealed. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Sorry," Georgia said with a smile, "Tom swore me to secrecy."

Jude turned to me with a questioning glance.

"Sorry babe," I said before kissing her forehead.

"I'm just so glad to see you," Jude babbled, turning back to Georgia.

"I'm gonna go say hi to..." I trailed off leaving Jude and Georgia to their girl talk.

I went to the open bar and luckily Kwest was there.

"Hey man," he said.

"Hey," I said before turning to look at Jude and Georgia. He followed my gaze and laughed.

"Why are you seperated from your other half? Trouble in paradise already?" he asked

teasingly.

"Nah. She just saw my suprise," I said.

"Ah. The joys of girl talk," Kwest said sarcastically.

"Exactly," I replied.

"So... excited about the honeymoon?" Kwest asked.

A goofy smile filled my face.

"I'm going to take that as a yes," Kwest laughed.

"It'll be nice being able to be with her with no interruptions for a whole two weeks," I said,

already thinking about it.

Kwest laughed. "Like you two aren't already doing the 'upside down tango."

I laughed.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Jude's POV

"Georgia," I squealed. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"Sorry," Georgia said with a smile, "Tom swore me to secrecy."

I looked at him. He'd hear from me later. He knew how I hated suprises, but this was a

good one.

"So, sorry I couldn't be here for the actual wedding!" Georgia apologized.

"Don't worry about it! I am just glad you could be here at all!" I said.

"I'm so happy for the two of you! I have always had a feeling you two would end up

together," she said.

"Really?" I asked. We had tried so hard not to let our bosses know about us.

"The first time I figures it out was when I told him you were on a date with Shay," she said

laughing, "He was so jealous. He told me that he didn't think that the two of you were a good idea, I

was shocked; the Tommy I used to know didn't care about people enough to get jealous."

I laughed. "Did you know he texted me in the middle of the date?"

"He did what?" Georgia asked.

I just laughed more.

Suddenly, Tommy's arm was wrapped around my shoulder.

"What are you two laughing about?" he asked curiosuly.

"Well... I just found that you interrupted Jude and Shay's little date," Georgia acted mad. I

just kept laughing. I swear Tommy turned as white as a sheet.

"I'm sorry Tommy... I had to tell her," I laughed.

"You had to?" he asked.

Georgia just watched us and laughed.

"It's good to see you Tommy," she said as she pulled him into a hug.

"It's good to see you too," he said.

"Hey Jude," Spied came up to me.

I frowned until he realized his error.

"Sorry dude. I meant Hi Jude!" he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked nervous.

"We have a problem," he whispered into my ear.

Tommy looked at me with a questioning stare. I showed him the universal sign for wait a

minute and followed Spied.

"What's worng?" I asked him.

"Jamie's here," he said.

"Oh god," I said. Jamie wasn't too happy to find out I was marrying the guy who caused me

to collapse in his studio... even though that happend years ago he has never forgiven Tommy or me

for taking him back.

"And he's drunk." Spied added. Like this could get any worse. "What do you want me to

do?" he asked.

"Umm... go get Tommy. I can't deal with this without him," I said.

I started to pace around the empty hall. Inhale... exhale. Inhale, exhale.

"Babe? What's wrong?" Tommy asked me he ran to me and pulled me into his arms. He

was quickly followed by Spied.

"Jamie's here," I whispered.

"It's okay Jude," he said, brushing my hair.

"And he's drunk," I whispered. I couldn't blame Jamie for being mad.... but I knew Tommy

could.

"And he's coming this way," Spied whispered. We broke apart and saw that he was indeed

aiming for us. Tommy grabbed my hand.

"Jamie," I whispered sadly.

"You," Jamie slurred pointing to Tommy. He could barely walk.

"Jamie, chill!" I told him. We had gotten in to a fight as soon as I told him about the

engagement and I haven't seen him since... well until now and he's drunk and crashing my wedding.

He kept his target on Tommy, but his body was rocking like a boat on the ocean. He moved

towards us and Tommy pulled me behind him. I tried to move in front of him, but Spied cowared

behind Tommy also and held a death grip on me.

All I could see was Jamie's fist coming towards Tommy's face and I closed my eyes. The

dreaded snap of a fist hitting my husband's (Wow! My husband!) face never came. After a few more

seconds I opened my eyes and saw Tommy holding Jamie's fist and putting it down. Jamie tried to

hit him again and Tommy ducked out of the way.

"Come on Tommy! You and I both know you love a good public fight," Jamie insulted. Don't

hit him. Don't hit him. I tried to send Tommmy the message, but he was still in front of me.

"Dude, just leave. Please," Tommy begged. I was shocked... and so proud.

"Why? Are you afraid of Little Jude yelling at you later? Afraid you won't get any tonight if

you punch me?" Jamie mocked. Now I was mad. I tore out of Speid's grip and walked right in front

of Jamie. I slapped him right across the face.

"Snap out of it Jamie!" I screamed. He lunged toward me and I yelped. His hand was

centimeters away from my face when I was pulled back from Tommy. Someone had seen the fight

and called security. I turned to Tommy and sobbed as security pulled my ex- best friend out of my

wedding. Tommy stroked my hair.

"Jude! Are you okay?" Sadie asked as she ran passed security and crashed into Tommy

and I.

"Yeah, just a little shooken up," I admitted.

"God. Do you know how much covering up this is gonna take?" Sadie asked.

I laughed weakly.

"At least Tommy didn't punch anybody," I said, "I am so proud of you babe." I turned to

Tommy and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm trying to be a better man," he said, "For you."

"You're already the greatest man I know," I whispered.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Jude's POV

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Kwest said, winking at Tommy. Kwest's arm was wrapped

around Sadie's shoulder and his other arm was carrying their three year old daughter.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind seeing a Little Tommy or Little Jude Jr. running around soon," Sadie

said.

Tommy started coughing. I just laughed.

"We've only been married for not even 10 hours and I'm already getting the 'kids talk?" I t

teased.

"Besides we want to wait to have kids until Jude's 25," Tommy announced.

"Jude! That's like 2 whole years away," Sadie whined.

"It's my uterus that has to fit a huge baby in it! Not yours!" I said.

"Way too much info. dude!" Spied said. Kwest and Tommy just laughed as Sadie pouted.

We were all in the elevator at the hotel. Tommy and I had said our good-byes to everyone

and Sadie, Kwest, and Speid were going up to their rooms for something.

"So are you guys ready for the 'real party?" Spied asked.

"I'm sorry we won't be attending," I smirked.

"Yeah... we'll be 'a little busy," Tommy said. I smacked him.

"Ew. Bad images!" Sadie said.

"You're the one who wants me pregnant! How do you think babies are made Sadie?" I

asked.

"Dude? Are you for real? I always thought the stork brought them in a basket wrapped

around a little blanket!" Spied exclaimed. We all just laughed.

The elevator pulled to stop on our floor.

"Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" Tommy said eagerly. I laughed as he pulled me out of the

elevator.

"Have fun!" I heard Kwest say as the doors closed.

"I plan to," Tommy whispered as he pulled me into a kiss.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Jude's POV

The Next Morning

We were awake, showered, and dressed by 8 a.m. which was good because people

started knocking about 10 minutes later.

"Hey Sades," I said yawning. I had a cup of coffee in my hands and a blanket wrapped

around me. "Hey Kwest."

"Hey. Umm... not that I don't love my sister-in-law, but where's Tommy?" Kwest asked.

I laughed. "It's fine. I love you too Kwest. He's..." I said, but was interrupted by Tommy

walking into the suite.

"Are you trying to steal my girl man?" Tommy asked Kwest jokingly.

"Nah man. I was looking for you, but I see that you have been domesticated," Kwest said,

pointing to the news paper in Tommy's hand.

"Thanks babe," I said as Tommy gave me the paper.

"Wow! You really are whipped," Spied said as he too walked into our suite.

"What is this? A party?" Tommy asked.

"Awww. Are you getting too old for parties, grandpa?" I asked.

"Nooooooooo," he scoffed. We just laughed. I laughed so much that weekend.

"When does your flight leave?" Sadie asked.

"Yeah Tommy! When does our flight leave?" I asked.

"Is it just me or does someone sound bitter?" Spied asked in a singsong voice.

"I am **not **bitter," I argued, "Just because _someone_ refuses to tell me **anything ** about **our **

honeymoon, doesn't mean I am bitter!"

"Yeah, Jude. You're _totally _not bitter," Sadie mocked.

"Hmmph," I sighed. Tommy tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I shoved it off.

"I love you honey," he said.

"I love you too, but I would like you a lot more if you just told me!" I whined.

Everyone else laughed.

"We have to be at the airport by 2 p.m." Tommy said.

"Call us when you get there," Sadie commanded.

"You know we will Sades," I told her, hugging my older sister. I knelt down and begin to

talk to the baby.

"Hi baby! I just wanted to say hi and to remind you that you have to stay in your mommy's

nice, spacious tummy for just two weeks longer okay?" I said to her stomach.

"Spacious?" my insanely hormonaly sister asked.

"I meant cozy," I said. "Just don't cry! Please!"

When a tear spilled down her face I lost it.

"I am sorry!" I said, almost to tears myself.

"It's not a big deal. I don't know why I am crying," she cried. Kwest cradled her.

"Oh god, if I'm gonna be like that when I get pregnant, I don't think I'm ever having kids," I

whispered. Tommy chuckled.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Jude's POV

"Bye!"

"Have fun!"

"Call us when you get there!"

"Try to work on some songs while you're there."

"We will Sadie and we will D," I replied. Everyone from the wedding was outside saying

their goodbyes as Tommy and I piled into the limo on the way to the airport to finally go to our

honeymoon. I was so excited. I had never been out of North America before. I never went to London.

I stayed with Tommy instead. We had a four year long enagagement and we were finally married. I

know Tommy planned the perfect honeymoon I just really hate suprises.

"I am glad that you are planning our honeymoon. It's sweet and so considerate and so

special. I don't want you to think that I'm not happy with you for doing that. I just... I hate suprises,"

I said softly. I had been feeling guilty about my outburst that morning.

He laughed. "I know babe I know you're just being you and I don't mind at all! I love you and

I know that once we get there you'll love it."

"Good! I'm sorry for acting like an ungrateful brat," I said, embarassed.

"It's fine babe, that's what I get for dating someone so I young," he teased. I elbowed him

and he faked pain. I laughed and he laughed. I kissed him and he kissed me.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Jude's POV

A few hours later

"Babe? Wake up. We're here," my new husband told me.

I shot up but was restrained by the seatbelt still fastened around me. Tommy laughed, so

did I.

"I finally get to find out where we are?" I asked excitedly.

"Yup," Tommy agreed.

I could feel warmth. Tommy escorted me off the plane and I could smell salty sea air.

"Tommy where are we?" I whined like a child.

"Welcome to the Carribean," he smiled.

"Really? I can't believe you remembered!" I told him. Kisssing him as we walked down the

plane stairs.

"Of course I remembered," he said softly. "I remember everything about you. Especially the

fact that you've been dreaming of going to the Carribean since you were fifteen and started a piggy

bank designated for your dream trip."

"I love you," I said. It was all I needed to say.

JTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJTJT

Jude's POV

A few years later

"Remember when that was us?" I asked him.

"Of course I do. It was only... what 30 years ago?" he replied.

"You remember that long ago grandpa?" I teased.

"Yes I do," he said before we were interrupted by a woman in a white dress.

"Hey baby," Tommy softly said to the young woman.

"Hey daddy," the young woman replied.

"I'm happy for you honey," I told her.

"Thanks mommy," my daughter replied.

"You be good to my daughter," Tommy said to her new husband.

"I promise I will," her husband said.

"Enjoy your wedding Andrea, it goes by fast," Tommy said.

"It sure does," I added before kissing my husband on the cheek.

**The End**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
